halloween changed my life
by narik0
Summary: discontinued
1. Chapter 1

16 years ago on Halloween a child was born at midnight. It was a boy his skin was as white as the coat from the doctor he had large amethyst eyes. The man and woman called him yugi

On the my 5th birthday my parents were out as usual. Every night my parents went out drinking and came drunk home. When they came home they would beat me up. This night my dad came home early. When my mom came home that night she saw her husband lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Iwas sitting next to him it looked like i was smirking. I looked up to her and started laughing. The woman called the police. The body was brought away no-one found the culprit.

11 years passed. Every day was the same for me. my mother would come home. She would complain and beat me up. Then she would go to sleep. Tonight was no different it was my birthday. The woman came home early. She started to beat me up again. I couldn't stand up anymore. The woman pulled me up with my hair. I was in a lot of pain but made no noise. That made the woman more angry. She started to yell. While she did that she threw me against a mirror. The mirror broke a piece of the mirror stuck in my arm. my arm started to bleed heavily. when the clock hit midnight something happened i got up. I walked to the woman like nothing happened. I threw her against the wall and started to kick her in the stomach. She choked up blood but i didn't stop. I was enjoying myself. Then i looked up the woman wasn't able to move anymore. I took a shard of the mirror and cut her wrists. Then i stabbed her throat. When i did that i turned back to the shy boy I am. I saw my mother death before me and i was covered in blood. I ran away for awhile. When i passes a graveyard i decided that i was far away enough. I sat down on a bench in the graveyard. When i felt a stabbing pain in my left upper arm i saw that is was bleeding very hard and he remembered everything

"Oh my god I killed my mother" I said softly

I didn't know what to do.

" I killed her, I killed her" it kept repeating inside my head

" What do I need to do now" I thought "do I need to go and explain it to the police, no I can't do that they will arrest me"

" I can't run away anymore maybe I will do it again" I said

I knew there was only one way out or I went to the police and turn myself in or I kill myself.

kill myself I had thought of that before but I was afraid to do that

suddenly my fair went away I didn't want to go to jail I pulled the piece of mirror out of my arm and held it before my throat

"I hope it won't hurt that much" I sad

Then I stabbed my own throat I felt the warm drops of blood on my chest.

Little did I know that it wouldn't go the way I wanted it

Two shades came closer to me I could still hear them a little bit it were 2 guy's

(_while yugi is unconscious)_

"_no we shouldn't do that he chose this himself" a brunette with blue eyes said_

"_why not cousin" someone who looked a little bit like yugi said_

"_because it is against the rules you know that" said the brunette _

"_if no-one tells a thing they wouldn't know a thing" said the lookalike_

"_oh ok but it isn't my fault" the brunette said_

Suddenly I felt something else piercing my throat

I opened my eyes and wasn't death I looked to my hands they were paler as usual. The room wasn't familiar to me. Could it be that someone found me that night. No then I would be in a hospital and this was surly not a hospital. There wasn't a single mirror or window, the walls were black and the furniture had a bloody red color. I stood up and looked around there were to doors. 1 of them for the bathroom also without mirror what I found pretty weird and also since I got up I have a strange feeling in my throat. The second door leads to the hall I thing because it was locked I couldn't open it. Someone definitely was trying to keep me in this room. I would find out quickly who because I heard footsteps in the hall they stopped right before the door. I heard that someone unlocked the door. I jumped back under the sheets. The person asked gently "are you awake?". I looked carefully who was there I couldn't believe my eyes it was a boy not much older than me. He was bigger than me but everyone was bigger than me I was just small. His eyes were blood red and his skin was also pale. His hair was almost the same black spiked with purple ends but his golden bang's went up to the top of his hair and mine went mostly down. He was gorgeous.

"w-what was I thinking he is a man he isn't hot" I blushed when I thought these things

"hi my name is yami atemu " he said "what's your name"

"y-yugi" I answered

****************yami's pov***************

"aww he's blushing he's so cute" I thought

"hi my name is yami atemu" I said "what's your name"

"y-yugi" he answered

"should I tell him the bad news now or later" I thought

End of chapter

Tell me if you liked It or not i don't talk English normally I talk Dutch so sorry if I made mistakes please tell me if I made some

Hope you liked it please review


	2. Chapter 2

********yami's pov********

"w-where am i" he asked

"you are in my house" I answered I had decided not to tell him anything unless he asked me about it

"why why did you save me I did something horrible I deserve it to die" he started to cry

Damn he looks that good I thought "no you don't deserve to die no-one will think that you deserve to die" I answered and tried to comfort him

"w-why didn't you call the police" yugi asked

"it isn't necessary" I didn't know what made the boy so upset

"you must call the police" he answered he didn't cry anymore

"why" I asked

"I killed" he whispered "I killed my mom and dad"

I looked up to the boy.

"I-I deserve to die" he kept repeating that

"why don't you go and take a shower it will calm you down" I said

"o-okay" he stood up and went to the shower

When yugi was in the shower I sat on the bed thinking how should I tell him what should I do what if he hates me for what It didn't took long before yugi was out of the shower

"I shall go get some fresh clothes" I said

"okay" he answered from behind the door

I went to my room but didn't forgot to lock his door he mustn't escape not now he must control his thirst first before he can go out. Before I knew it I was back in his room. When the boy heard that I was back I came out of the bathroom. What I saw then I couldn't belief his entire body was full of bruises. He noticed that I was staring at them and covered them quickly.

"who did that to you?" I asked

"I felt down the stairs" he lied

"liar tell the truth" I demanded

"no I can't tell you" he said

"I won't tell it to anyone it's our secret" I tried

"my mom did" he whispered I almost didn't hear him. After he said that he started crying again

"huh she did that to you what did your father think of that" I asked but I better hadn't

"he also did but when I was 5 I I" he started crying again

"calm down I'm here yugi" I hugged him

"I killed them both" he whispered

What I tried he didn't stop crying. Then I did something I shouldn't had not at that moment I pressed our lips against each other and kissed him gently. The boy stopped crying. When our lips parted yugi drew immediately back he was choked. I didn't know what to do now. I was saved by his stomach that started to growl. Oh no now I must tell it to him I thought

"hungry" I asked

He nodded

"before you can eat I must tell you something" I said

"w-what" he asked

"the reason why you aren't dead is because last night I actually killed you" I said

"huh" he was confused

"you know I am a vampire and last night I turned you into one of us" I came a step closer

"w-what vampires don't exist you must be kidding" yugi didn't know what to do

"no it is the truth you had a strange feeling in your throat when you stood up don't you" I said "and look I got fangs so do you" I showed him my fangs

He touched them carefully and then he touched his own

"w-why did you turn me into one of yours" he asked

"I think you already know" I answered

"no I don't" yugi looked confused up

Meanwhile I sat with him on the bed "I like you yugi I felt in love with you on first sight" I said

"if you are hungry you can drink my blood until you can control your thirst then you can go outside" I said

He nodded he was still a bit scared but he was so thirsty he came closer an bit gently in my throat then he started to drink

"how is it" I asked

"delicious" yugi answered

Yugi let go of my throat he was less scared then before

"go and rest a bit you need it but you know you can't go outside until you can control your thirst if you need me ring this bell and I will be with you in a minute" I said

"okay" he looked happier than before

"oh by the way at midnight I will come to you and we will go to the training grounds to train your powers" I said quickly before I closed the door

Yugi who was already in his bed nodded and closed his eyes

He looks so cute I thought while I went to my own room to catch some sleep I hadn't slept in 2 day's because I was worried about my little one.

"is he awake" I looked up and a brunette stand right before my noise

"yes he is kaiba and he needs rest leave him alone" I answered

"may I and my puppy visit him if he is awake" he asked

"why so curious kaiba"

"can't i be curious" he grinned

"okay at midnight we will go and train his powers you guy's can come with us but don't let anyone else know"

"yeah yeah"

*************yugi's pov*************

He is finally away but it is true what he told I am a vampire what do I need to do now why did he forgive me so easily that I killed my parents I will need to wait for tonight.

**Midnight**

The door went open and he was back I wasn't able to sleep at all

"did you rest well" he asked

"no not really I had to many questions" I answered

"ask them" yami said

"huh okay are there other vampires here"

"yes he answered and you will meet 2 of them tonight" he said while helping me out of the bed

"the rest of the questions can wait" he whispered in my ear "we must go train now"

End of chapter

Another chapter done please revieuw


	3. Chapter 3

**************yugi's pov*************

"okay" i Said "where are we going"

"you will find it out soon enough" he smirked while he said that he unlocked the door and took me in his arms "hold on tight and don't let go we will be there in a minute"

I did what he told me to do and we left the room in a amazing speed

"are you afraid" he asked

"n-no" I answered

"then open your eyes" he said

"ah" I didn't realize I closed them "okay"

When we arrived I was curious where we are and who the other 2 vampires were

"damn they aren't here yet" yami said while looking at his watch "they are too late"

I looked around me and saw graves "are we on a graveyard yami?" I asked

"ah yes we are on the graveyard you decided to kill yourself 3 day's ago" yami said

"we are" I was chocked

"yes me and seto my cousin were training when we found you" yami explained

"so this is the training ground is your cousin coming tonight" I asked

"yes and he will bring his puppy with him" yami chuckled

"ah so vampires also have …" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because 2 vampires arrived at full speed

"I won" a brown haired vampire said

"no you didn't" a blond one said

"stop fighting you to you will scare yugi" yami said to the 2

"okay" both of the vampires were now looking at me

"hi I am seto" the brunette said

"I I'm yugi are you yami's cousin" I asked

"so he already told you" he said "oh and this is my pup joey"

"hey don't call me so I ain't a dog" the blonde one jelled

"ha pleasure to meet you joey" I said

"ah thanks I think we will be good friends" joey said

"we talked enough now lets train" yami said

*********yami's pov***********

Hmm with what shall we start ah I know it changing into a bat that's easy "okay yugi we will start with changing into a bat"

"okay how do I do that" yugi looked confused to me

"yes how do we do that do you know it kaiba" i asked

"no I don't remember it anymore I just want to turn into a bat and I turn into a bat" kaiba answered

"joey do you know how you did it you are the one who turned vampire 3 years ago" i asked

"yeah I did but I wasn't good in transforming but they said think of a bat and you become a bat" joey answered

"do I need to do now" yugi asked annoyed

"okay we'll do it joey's way just think of becoming a bat" I said

"o-okay" yugi tried hard

"it doesn't work" yugi said

"don't worry yugs I needed 3 nights to become a bat" joey said

"try again" I said

Yugi closed his eyes 20 seconds after that a whirlpool of black fog surrounded him when the black fog cleared yugi was a bat

"well done wait I'll become a bat too" joey said while he turned also into a bat but quicker as him

"enough joey turn back" kaiba demanded

"yugi to turn back into normal just think of something else" I said

*************yugi's pov**************

"anything will do you are at this moment later on I will teach you another trick" yami said

When he said that the kiss from today jumped immediately in my head and I changed back into myself with a huge blush covering my cheeks

"what did you think of" joey asked

"n-nothing" I answered

We trained the entire night till it was almost sunset

"okay time to go home" yami said

"oh it's that time already" kaiba said "come on pup let's go home"

"damn kaiba I am not a dog" joey said

"but you respond on it don't you" kaiba chuckled

"let's go home and fight" it out there joey said

Then the two left when the two were away yami picked me up again and said "you know what to do"

"okay" I answered

**************yami's pov***********

He's so cute but when we go home I must tell it to him

In a few minutes we were home and back into yugi's home

"eh yugi I want you to listen to me I need to explain something important to you" I said

"okay" the boy answered

"there is a more important reason that I made you a vampire" I confessed

"oh yeah and what is that reason" the boy asked

"well a vampire normally doesn't fall in love" I said

"but you said you turned me into a vampire because you fell in love with me at first sight" the boy looked confused to me

"well a vampire only falls in love with one person" I explained "and for me you are that person yugi"

"huh and how do you know that" I asked

"I don't know that unless" I couldn't finish the sentence

"unless what" he asked confused

"unless we kiss" I said

"kiss but we already did that" yugi said that while bluching heavy

"no kiss with the tongue" I said

End of chapter

how will yugi react at this new information (oh and I don't got any ideas for the vampire training so if you got some good one's please tell me)

enjoy and review please


	4. Chapter 4

Hi I am back I am sorry I updated so late I have my own reasons for that but here is the other part of the story

************Yugi's pov**********

"n-no I don't want that" I said

"I will not force you little one" when he said that he turned around and went to the door

"goodnight" he said and then he was gone

Not long after that I went to sleep still thinking about the things he said against me can it be that I am the one but I am straight. I will ask more about it when I wake now I must sleep.

I don't know when I fell asleep but when I opened my eyes the sun was up and I yami sat in a chair next to the bed

"good morning little one" he said while standing up

"hmmm how late is it" I asked still a bit sleepy

"it is 4 pm" he answered

"so late" I was chocked that I slept that long normally my mom would come to kick me out of the bed at 7 am to make her breakfast. My thinking was disturbed by my stomach which began to growl

"hungry little one?" he asked

I simple nodded my head. He came to me and sat down next to me on the bed. I slowly brought my mouth to his throat and bit in it. When I had enough I licked the spot where I had bitten him and healed the wounds. That was a thing I had also had learned yesterday.

"thanks" I said

"you are welcome if you need something else just ask for it okay" he said

"well I do have a question"

"which question" he asked

"why do you know so sure that I am the one you are looking for" I asked

"well I have a feeling when I am with you that I haven't felt for anyone before you must feel it too" he said

Well that was true I do have a weird feeling when he is around me

"well let's get outside I bet you want to have some fresh air" he said

"okay" I said and stood up

"take a shower first I will get you some clothes" he said

When I was done he was already back in the room with some spare clothes

"where are we going" I asked

"well let's go shopping" he said "come follow me"

We went outside the house and it was the first time I saw it. it was huge

"jump in the car" yami said

"okay" I said

We drove to a large city it was the first time I went to a city or went shopping normally my mom would bring me some clothes the only time I went out the house was when we needed some food and my mom forgot to buy some

"this is a nice place don't you think" yami said

"yes it sure is" I said while looking out the window

we had an amazing time first we bought some new clothes for me and after that yami said to wait on a bench when he came back he had a bag with something in it and 2 ice creams with him apparently vampires can eat human food but they don't need it to survive I tasted wonderful it was the first time I ate a ice cream but when I asked what was in the bag he said that I would find out someday and didn't want to talk about it now

"phew finally back home" I said

"rest a little bit I will come to get you at midnight for your training" he said

"okay thanks for the nice day" I went to my room after that I was now allowed to go outside to the garden but only when yami was with me

I went to rest a little when I woke up I looked at the clothes I bought that day and decided to wear one of those for tonight yami had given me some clothes but they weren't exactly my style I was just done with changing clothes when yami knocked on the door

"can I come in" he asked

"of course" I answered

"it is time to leave Joey and kaiba are waiting for us" yami said

"okay" I said while going to him he took me up and before I knew it we were on the training ground

"welcome back" Joey jelled while hugging me

"hi Joey" I said

Joey was a nice guy just a little bit noisy

"okay Joey we get it you missed him now get of him" kaiba said annoyed

"yes let's start training" yami said

"today we will learn you how to run" yami said

"but I can that alraidy" I said

"I know you can run but you have to learn to control your speed if you start running now who knows where you would end up" he said

Kaiba started laughing

"why are you laughing" Joey asked

"I just remembered you learning how to control your speed" kaiba answered still laughing

"don't laugh about that everybody can make mistakes" joey said annoyed

"yeah everybody makes mistakes but I don't know anyone who ends up in Mexico when they are having this lesson" kaiba answered

Joey and kaiba were fighting the whole evening while me and yami were training at the end I could run and control my speed as well as yami

"wow you are a fast student" yami said

"yes indeed it normally takes at least 3 days to control your speed and in joey's case 6 weeks" kaiba said

"don't say that" joey answered

"and he is still having trouble with it" kaiba teased joey

Back at my room sat down on the bed with yami next to me "are they always so" I asked "yeah" yami answered while coming closer to me when our hands met I looked up staring right in yami's eyes

"yami what are you …" before I could finish my sentence yami pressed his lips on mine gently kissing them

I wanted to push him away but I had no control of my body anymore when yami let go of my lips of a second I breathed heavy but I had no chance to escape again

Our lips met again this time the kiss was more intense he slowly licked my bottom lip to ask for entrance. While he did that I slowly opened my mouth to let out a small moan he took that opportunity and when my mouth was wide enough open he slipped his tongue inside my mouth exploring every inch of it. He stopped the kiss to let me breath

My lips were burning and also was my heart "yes you are the one" yami said suddenly when he started to kiss me again why was I suddenly so willingly yesterday I was 100% sure I was straight and now not I am confused

When he was done kissing he let go of me

"sorry it wasn't my meaning to kiss you I wanted to wait but suddenly I …" I cut him off by pressing a finger on his lips

"don't worry I am not angry" I said

"really, but you didn't wanted and I forced you" yami said

"yeah but I really l- li- liked it" I said while blushing very hard

"really" yami said relieved

"yeah" I said

"because I couldn't forgive myself if you would hate me when I just found out you were the one" he said

"I am the one" I asked confused "how do you know"

"because when our lips parted the first time it felt like your lips and your heart were burning that is the proof and also if you would look at the palm of your hand you would see a mark I got the same now that is also a proof of it

I looked at the palm of my hands and indeed it was there a mark that looked like an old Egyptian eye after that I looked at his hand and he had it also

"now no-one can part us anymore" he said

I was still a little bit dazed by what all happened today

"go and rest a bit is it okay that I also stay here" he asked

"n-no it is okay" I said

Not long after that we were both asleep in the same bed

_Again sorry that I was that late but I must wait 2 weeks before I can update again my parents are divorced and my dad does haves a pc but I may not touch it so I can only write on paper and I can't update_

_Please review and I will try to update earlier _

Hope you enjoyed it


	5. Chapter 5

***********yugi's pov************

The next morning yami wasn't there when I stood up but there was a note

'good morning yugi I am going to get some food I'll be right back yami'

I went to the closet and took a dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt out of it after that I went to the bathroom to take a shower when I was ready yami was sitting on the bed and smiled

"hello sunshine" yami said with a smile

"good morning" I answered

"what should we do today" he asked

"I don't know" I said

"let's go to the zoo" yami smiled

"the zoo?" I asked

"yeah the zoo"

"what is that" I asked confused

"it is a park with lots of strange animals" he said "is this the first time you heard of it"

"yes" I said

"didn't your parents went to one with you" he asked

"no" I answered

"why not" yami was confused

"I wasn't allowed to leave the house the only time I went out of there was when we really needed food and mom was too drunk to get it" I whispered so soft that no one could hear it

"what" yami had heard it "you didn't leave the house so you haven't been to the see too

"yes" I said

"okay let's go to the zoo and the see today" yami said

"okay" I was a little bit nervous it sounded just like a date

We went to his car and drove away after 20 minutes we reached the zoo it was big and there were a lot of people I felt a little bit nervous

"come on let's go inside" yami said

"okay" when we entered the zoo I couldn't believe my eyes so many animals we went to see the lion's, the monkeys and lots of other animals when it was 5 pm we left the zoo

When we entered the car I was distracted by the cotton candy that yami bought for me when we left the zoo it had such a weird taste I didn't even know vampires could walk in the sun and could eat normal food but yami explained to me that most of the vampire stories were false we could eat normal food and we were just fine with garlic and the sun

I was so distracted that I didn't even noticed we were going the wrong side we weren't going to the mansion but somewhere else when I noticed it and we were already far away from the zoo

"where are we going yami" I asked

Yami grinned and said "you will see once we get there"

"t-that's no fair" I pouted

When yami saw that he started to loach

"don't worry little one" yami said

"why aren't we going home" I said "WAIT did you just called me little one"

"1 I have another surprise for you and 2 yes I did" yami answered

"why did you called me that" I asked

"because I wanted to call you that and it is the truth you are smaller than me" yami said

"I know but I can't do a thing about it" I protested

"yes yes" yami said he was still smiling

"yami can I ask you something" I said

"yes you can" he answered

"can I go to my old home someday to pick up some stuff I left behind" I asked

"sure you can but I will go with you" yami said

"okay" I was happy there was not exactly much but there were some things I wanted when I looked to the clock I was surprised it was already 9 pm "how long are we going to be there" I asked

"I don't know as long as you want" yami answered

"what about today's training" I asked

"just let it be I already informed seto that we couldn't be there today joey was very upset about that he really likes you" yami said

_Sorry for the short chapter and the delay of the episode I had to study for my exams and was sick so my mom didn't let me go on the computer _

_I will try to update sooner and happy holiday's (I am sorry about some language errors)_

_Please read and review the more reviews the sooner I will update_


	6. autor's note

Sorry guy's but i've decided to start this story over from scratch. My pc crashed so I lost the original document and when I started reading it to continue writing I just didn't like it the style of writing and all the other shit so i'm starting over with a different title **endless night** it will still be a yugioh fanfic with as shipping yugi and yami it'll and the story hasn't changed much (this time it's just already finished on my pc so I just have to upload and I have a backup on my usb stick) I hope you'll read it pretty please

see you in that story first chapter will be up today


End file.
